Compelling Compassion
by assonance-asphyxiation
Summary: One-shot. Six teenagers, all affected by one event. Yet, among the pain, they find love. Canon pairings. AH.


**a.n: **This is a series of drabbles in the third person but still have a point of view to them. It's short, it's weird and it's basically what my mind comes up with out of sheer and unadulterated boredom. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave your thoughts, opinions, feelings, praise & criticism. Thanks. :)

-One-

Bella sat beside her best friend, Alice Cullen and stared at the confrontation unfolding at the door of the cafeteria. A tall, built, blonde-haired boy was pushing and shoving against another smaller boy with a face marred with pimples and acne. There was nothing evocative about that small boy, but the blonde boy-man was determined to make sure his eyes never trained anywhere unwanted. He was about to make a feral move against the spotty boy, until another tall, burly, brown-haired boy came in between them and dragged the blonde boy away.

After taking a bite out of her iced cupcake, Bella went back to reading her magazine.

-Two-

Alice Cullen sighed. She knew what was coming when it came to her beau, but she didn't expect her patience to be tested to this extent. It seemed as if she couldn't go anywhere without attracting some sort of attention. It was ironic, that just a few weeks ago, she'd craved for everyone's eyes to be glued to her -and her fashion statements- but now she just wanted to walk through the corridor unnoticed. Her eyes sidled to her best friend, brunette and slim, Bella Swan.

She wanted to walk through the corridor like Bella Swan.

-Three-

Jasper Hale could feel that the situation was slipping out of his control. So many times, he'd tried to talk himself into an aura of calmness. He just wanted the waves of his emotion to die down into a smooth spanning of complacency. His heartbeat calmed, and he could feel his posture relaxing in the stiff chair in the generic Spanish class. Jasper was momentarily persuaded by his own wishful thinking that he could become just like every other male in the room. That was until a clacking of heels rushed to his side. He opened his eyes and faced the mirroring image of his sister's visage. Long blonde hair cascaded around her, showing her true emotions. He jerked forward to pay her heed.

In the back of his mind, he knew he'd never be able to be a normal boy.

-Four-

So many times, Emmett Swan had tried. He'd tried, he'd reassured -hell, he'd even threw a few punches- but nothing worked. Emmett knew that things like this couldn't be reversed, but a part of his mind was convinced nonetheless. Emmett, the captain of the basketball team, didn't lose often - and this idealism was put forth even now. From the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend, Jasper Hale jerk forward sporadically. Throwing a quick reassuring hand on his shoulder, Emmett wondered how someone so caring, and passionate as Jasper could have suffered such an ill-happening. Emmett checked across the classroom, to make sure that Rosalie Hale was alright in her seat -and she was.

But it was her uncontrollable flinch, when seeing her brother twitch violently, that told Emmett that his tenaciousness wasn't enough to make things okay.

-Five-

Being long, blonde, beautiful and approachable wasn't as desirable as everyone had conjured up in their minds. With vanity, came arrogance, and attention. Some of the focus may have been good, but a lot of it was surely the bad kind. Unfortunately, Rosalie Hale had learnt it the hard way. Back then, she wore short skirts, low-cut tops and provocative heels. She smiled a sultry, relaxed grin which beckoned even the most introverted person towards her. Make-up made her beauty seem otherworldly, as if she were a mere angel. An ephemeral angel. How true it turned out to be -her beauty came as fast as it went. Catching her reflection in the window beside her desk, she saw herself in an unshapely hoodie and hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were as empty as she felt.

And there, she knew, she'd never be the same again. And nobody would want someone as broken as her.

-Six-

In the cafeteria, while Jasper Hale tossed a defenseless Eric Yorkie to the side, and Rosalie Hale cringed at the sight, Emmett Swan looked as if he could feel Rosalie's agony. Her inner turmoil was projected by Emmett's facial expressions. Jasper's lack of self control was spiralling him into a life of self-hatred and danger. And such a valuable life couldn't go to waste. Not again. Alice Cullen was on the verge of tears, but rearranged her features into ones of patience and tolerance. But through her tawny eyes, her breakdown was evident. How much longer could she watch episodes like this? In her stark comparison, Bella Swan remained calm as ever. Her face was expressionless and she paid rapt interest into what seemed a magazine. She was trying to avoid the inevitable.

Just like Edward Cullen.

-One-

Bella sighed. In response, Alice sighed. They lay together on Bella's double bed on a Friday night, in companionable, albeit, melancholic silence. While most people from school were out partying or celebrating the weekend, the two girls sulked together, in a situation so big, they didn't even know where the beginning was. Bella felt like she was intruding into a relationship where she clearly didn't belong. But Alice needed her allegiance the most at that point. And whatever was going awry between her and Jasper Hale, needed to be fixed. Boundaries be damned. However, Bella was convinced that she was doing it for the sake of her brother, Emmett. The Emmett who once had a killer dimply smile, a swag worth immitation and the confidence to do absolutely anything. The Emmett who was no longer here.

Who was she kidding? She knew exactly why she was there with Alice.

-Two-

Alice tossed and turned during the night, vague images of a blonde-haired boy clouding her dreams. Some places, he was smiling like the sun, looking every bit of a Greek god. Other places, an ugly demon reared his head and the beautiful boy now had an evil grimace and vengeance in his eyes. Alice sobbed quietly when she awoke. She wanted the object of her existence to learn to love; not learn to hate the world. With a final gut wrenching sob, Alice had decided.

She was going to talk. And talk thoroughly.

-Three-

Jasper lay on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling above his eyes. He hadn't even looked out of the window, but he already knew it was another overcast day. It was like every other day. The wind blew outside in a hollowed fashion and Jasper didn't feel as empty. He knew he was putting everything he'd ever wanted on the line, but his past wouldn't let go of him, no matter how hard he'd tried. Subconsciously, he listened in to the room next door, to confirm that there were no strange noises echoing. It was peaceful; so peaceful, that he saw his lady materialising at the door. Her gloriously reassuring smile, and purposeful stance told Jasper something straight away.

_He _had to let of the past. Not the other way around.

-Four-

Emmett whipped up some pancakes, as soon as he got up. Donning his father's rather embarrassing apron, he switched on the radio and let the enthusiasm of the music take over his cooking. Despite the fact that the pancakes were square shaped, Emmett was pleased with his creation and set aside a couple for his sister, for when she woke up. He knew his father had gone fishing, due to the absence of his boots, and Bella's closed door indicated her slumber. This was the perfect oppurtunity for him to make his move. So he wrapped up the remaining pancakes, took a carton of juice and plenty cream and maple syrup and put them into a basket. It was now or never.

And there's no time like the present.

-Five-

Rosalie had awoken twice during the night with sudden jerks. It was nothing out of the ordinary yet the intensity of her memories and emotions never lessened. She'd stayed awake after the second awakening as it was early morning anyway. Downstairs, a muted knock echoed on the front door. Knowing that her brother or mother would never hear the sound, she slowly padded downstairs and checked carefully through the peephole. It was his brother's girlfriend. Rosalie felt a weight lifting off her shoulders and her instinct told her that she could find a companion within her.

Inviting her in, she smiled and purposefully lead her to the living room. Rosalie smiled reassuringly and began.

Rosalie knew that it should be her brother telling his girlfriend this, but it felt more appropriate that she narrated. After all, Rosalie knew she was the root cause of her brother's tortured state. In fact, the whole family was implicated due to her.

And Emmett's wistful looks were evidence that she had damaged more lives than she knew.

-Six-

Edward lay on his bed, watching the thick, deep clouds cover the sky like they always did. It was a Saturday morning, and he felt severely lethargic. Running a hand through his bronze mop, Edward thought about what his life would be like if Bella Swan was in it. They'd laugh, kiss and share the memorable moments of life. Edward shook his head; he was getting carried away again. Bella Swan would never speak to him. Especially when she found out what he had to hide.

-One-

Bella smiled genuinely. She was truly elated for her best friend, Alice, who had finally spoken to Jasper and told him that she knew about everything. Although the couple had shared a fight, many tears and a vow to never keep secrets, they were working steadily at dealing with Jasper's feelings and thoughts. Bella imagined them embracing each other with love, kissing away tears tenderly and finding solace within each other.

And it was then, that Bella realized she was jealous.

-Two-

Alice couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Her and Jasper were talking out issues and she was more than keen to help him find his way back to peace. After her conversation with Rosalie, she had cried and sobbed. She couldn't fathom how someone as lovely as Rosalie and her family could have suffered such evil. But Rosalie placed a comforting hand on her face and told her that they'd have to move on from the past and live in the present. Sharing a communal hug with the Hale twins, she finally felt she was at home.

If only Bella could have someone like that, as well.

-Three-

Jasper still couldn't believe his ears. His sister had told all to the one person he didn't want knowing. He couldn't believe that he'd actually been _ashamed _to be associated with what happened. But he finally saw his foolishness as the two women of his life came to his room that fateful morning. He also knew that his extreme protectiveness over his girlfriend and sister had developed for a reason. When he found out how his sister had been..._defiled, _he thought his world had ended. He couldn't even imagine anything so horrific happening to his sister. But most of all, he was disgusted to know that the corrupter was still out there. Roaming free. Ready to attack another innocent child.

Jasper shuddered.

-Four-

Emmett's bravery had paid off. Not completely, but enough to keep him content for a while. Although his pancake making abilities had been the butt of nearly every joke, he was glad to find some sort of real camaraderie with Rosalie Hale. He had gone to her home only to be met with a tear-stained blonde girl, looking like the epitome of beauty even with her pain. Cradling her against his large torso, he could feel her body locking down, becoming frigid. Awkwardly dropping her to her feet, Emmett knew he had made the wrong choice. Backing away, he left towards the door, only to be called back by a timid voice that resounded 'don't go.'

And he didn't go anywhere. He never would.

-Five-

Rosalie knew. She knew that she had feelings for a certain burly, curly-haired boy. But she would never exhibit her interest or suggest anything of the sort. She knew she wasn't in a position to have her heart shattered into a million fragments. The harshness of rejection on top of her filthy fate would surely kill Rosalie. And despite the fact that she had nothing to live for now, she knew she had to look away from the past and into the future. But when everyone else was so desperate to factor her past into the person she was today, how could she go on? However, when Emmett entered her kitchen door, and into another compartment of her heart, she knew she was done for. No force in the world could prevent her from feeling the pure and utter joy when he offered her his cute pancakes. But when he crushed her to his toned body, it was a love lockdown. The memories from her past broke through the dam and flooded into her eyes. The clammy, feel of those hands, the stale breath and the rough tugging. But Rosalie blinked.

She saw a face softer than marshmallows and a smile more earnest than the sun in the sky.

Rosalie saw hope.

-Six-

Edward finally had enough. So many years of gazing from afar had taken their toll on the auburn haired boy. He ran his hand through his erratic hair and took a deep, calming breath. Sitting within a sea of people and he still felt alone. But when his gaze fell upon the the brunette beauty, Edward knew that there was more to the bland smile plastered on her face. As his pixie-sized sister snuggled closer to the serene Jasper and Rosalie tentatively placed her hand upon Emmett's, the brunette sat perfectly still, seemingly at ease and calmly drank her water.

But when she looked up, their eyes connected for a fleeting moment.

And he saw his desire in her eyes.

-One-

It didn't matter that she'd never spoken to him. It didn't matter that they'd never shared a class. It didn't matter that he was a million times more glorious than her. Nothing mattered except the pressing fact that Bella wanted him. And she wanted him badly. With what she hoped was a flirty upturn of her lips, she turned to him in the cafeteria and hoped that he could see the want in her eyes. His full lips lifted up in a heartbreakingly beautiful motion and his jade eyes turned liquid. Alice's permission be damned.

Before she could even fathom her actions, Bella's feet were gravitating towards him.

-Two-

The short, pixie-haired girl watched her best friend clamber loudly from her seat. Her bag toppled to the side on the floor, and her water bottle twirled unsteadily before coming to a rest a few inches away. Alice beamed to her blonde beau, who also smiled at the clumsy girl on their table. She was pleased to see that Bella was finally letting her feelings take control, because God only knew how much Edward's self-control was tested. Watching Bella walk across the lunch hall in a trance-like walk, caused Alice to giggle softly. And Edward's agape mouth was equally entertaining.

Hopefully, the two had met their matches.

-Three-

Jasper kissed his girlfriend tenderly. He let his love seep into his lips and hoped Alice could feel every drop of his feelings. Leaning back, he watched Bella fall into a seat in front of Edward Cullen and the way she exhaled showed as if she were relieved of some great agony. And the pearly smile emanating from Edward's face showed that the pain was mutual. The pain of separation. It was one Jasper knew very well.

His eyes swivelled to his sister, who simpered delicately. It was a happy smile. Jasper hoped he would see more of them in the future.

-Four-

Emmett grumbled silently in his seat. He knew that one day, his little sister would find someone, like he had been blessed to meet Rosalie. But, watching it in reality unnerved him. Luckily for the past years, Bella exhibited introvertial behaviour which meant little attention from the opposite sex. But now that Bella had initiated the interest, Emmett knew Edward Cullen was nothing ordinary. And perhaps he might be good for his little sister.

And Alice's grin told him that his sister was in good hands.

-Five-

Rosalie was truly thankful for the way things turned out. Perhaps all she needed was some comfort, and someone to dote on her. She looked up at Emmett lovingly, and for the first time, kissed his cheek softly. He jerked with surprise but the ear-splitting smile on his face told her she was forgiven for frightening him. She looked up at Edward, and tilted her head to the side. She knew that Edward knew something. The way he'd look at her with compassion, guilt and shame, lead Rosalie to wonder. Surely it couldn't have been him...? No, Rosalie thought. Edward couldn't be like that.

And the fact that painfully shy, timid Bella sitting with him, was proof enough.

-Six-

Falling into a pool of chocolate was Edward's favourite pasttimes. The way Bella's orbs took him in so completely drove Edward crazy. He traced her doe eyes with his gaze and watched every minute movement of her lips. They way they pouted, purse and shaped into a smile was causing Edward's brain to turn into a one tracked mind. But it didn't matter that they'd been speaking for only twenty minutes. He couldn't take it anymore.

So he leaned in and kissed her with so much passion, that he felt her desire explode under him. Her hands flew to his hair and left white-hot trails along his scalp and his hands cradled her waist close to his. Pulling back, he saw the elation, excitement and...trust in Bella's eyes.

And that was when Edward knew, he had to go to the Police station.

Funny, Bella's father was the chief of police.

_On Tuesday, 17th September, Chief of Police Charlie Swan arrested James Garrow for the rape of Rosalie Hale two years ago. Police were given a lead when an anonymous seventeen-year-old boy came forward with crucial information the day prior to the arrest. Although the teenager has been remanded in custody on counts of witholding valuable information and perverting the course of justice, Forks police has since released the juvenile without any charges on grounds of honesty and for being underage._


End file.
